


Some Things Need To Be Seen To Be Believed

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I blame that damn picture, No Idea Where This Came From, the one with the fluffy pink robe, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: The one with the fluffy pink robe ;)Mildred runs into some trouble (surprising no one) and finds she needs the help of a teacher.  Only the teacher she finds isn't exactly the one she expected...





	Some Things Need To Be Seen To Be Believed

“Mildred are you sure about this?” asked Maud. She was usually the first to suggest they seek the help of an adult when they managed to fall into their latest disaster, but waking Miss Hardbroom was something altogether different.

“We tried Miss Cackle’s room and there’s no answer,” said Mildred. “Miss Drill is away and Miss Bat..well, we need to fix this.” She took a deep breath before turning to face the door before her. Raising a hand, she finally knocked soundly. 

She waited, eyes closed as if that would somehow make the impending sight of a freshly awoken Miss Hardbroom less terrifying. She finally cracked one eye open as she heard the latch lift. “I’m sorry Miss Hard…” The words died in her throat at the sight of a certain Miss Pentangle filling the few inches the door had been opened to reveal. 

“Miss Pentangle?!”

The blonde smiled at the pair. “Well met, Miss Hubble, Miss Spellbody.” She chose to ignore the looks of utter confusion on their faces. If the question wasn’t asked, it didn’t need answered. “Looking for something?”

Choosing to ignore the questions crowding her mind, not least of which was why the witch was answering Miss Hardbroom’s door in pink pyjamas, Mildred decided to simply be happy that they had awoken an apparently cheerful Miss Pentangle over her terrifying potions master. “It’s Enid. She’s turned into a cat. Well, I say turned into cat…she’s sort of…”

Maud stepped forward. “We were trying to adapt Mildred’s spell to allow animals to talk to let us talk to animals, but somehow we managed to switch bodies with Enid and her cat, and now we can’t change them back.”

Pippa chuckled. She remembered her own early days of dabbling, and the many fall outs of it. She could sympathise with why Mildred had come knocking on Hecate’s door in search of salvation. She had done the same herself often enough. Now, of course, she came calling at Hecate’s door for a whole host of other reasons, but that hardly helped the matter at hand. “Well then girls, we’d best go and see what can be done.”

*

Pippa was crouched before the black cat that was currently Enid Nightshade. The cat, now inhabiting the girl’s body, was happily stretched out on the bed behind her, regarding them with a look of interest. At least for the moment she had stopped cleaning herself. Watching the girl lick the back of her hand before rubbing at her temple had been rather odd.

She had been trying to figure out precisely how the girl had switched bodies to allow her to safely switch them back. She had just been about to start casting when she heard a sharp gasp from the girls behind her. Swivelling quickly, expecting some further trouble, she had to smile and bite back a laugh at the sight that greeted her. 

Hecate Hardbroom stood in the room, her hair a spectacular riot and wrapped in Pippa’s own pink fluffy robe. She watched as the darker haired witch cast her sleep filled gaze around the room, wiping tiredly at her face, clearly having only just awoken

Smiling gently she approached the other woman, rubbing a hand up her arm. 

“You weren’t there,” came the quiet grumble, accompanied with what Pippa could only describe as a pout.

“No,” said the blonde. “But I’ll be back soon, I promise. You go back to bed.” She let her hand drop to gently squeeze Hecate’s own. “I’ve got this.”

Aiming as effective a glare as she could muster in her barely conscious state at the students present, Hecate growled, “Detention for everyone on Monday.” She barely managed to contain her yawn as she transferred out of the room.

Turning back to Mildred and Maud, Pippa plastered on a smile. “Now, let’s see about getting your friend back into her own body, shall we?”

*

“You did the right thing, coming to find someone,” said Pippa as she walked Mildred back to her room in the hope of steering her straight to bed without detouring into any further mishaps that night. 

“We tried to find Miss Cackle first,” said Mildred.

“I believe she’s off visiting her mother,” said Pippa.

“And you’re visiting Miss Hardbroom?”

The blonde smiled. Such innocence. “Yes, I am.”

“So you’re friends again?”

Pippa ducked her head, trying to hide the blush she knew was covering her cheeks. “Yes, we are.” And so much more besides. “I believe I might even owe you a thank you.”  
“When you came to my room before the Spelling Bee and brought Tabby back, you said you used to be friends and you looked really sad when you said you didn’t want to talk about what happened.” Mildred shrugged. “I just wanted to try and give you something back.”

Coming to stop outside Mildred’s door, Pippa laid a gentle hand on your shoulder. “You’re a wonderfully kind, girl, you know that?” She squeezed her shoulder gently. “Now, off to bed with you.” Watching as Mildred slipped into her room, Pippa waited a moment to make sure she wasn’t just going to sneak straight back out before transferring back to Hecate’s room. 

She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her robe had been discarded at the bottom of the bed, and Jinx was now curled happily in the soft fabric. Hecate herself, meanwhile, was star fished in the middle of her large bed, her face buried in the pillows. With a shake of her head and a fond chuckle, Pippa dimmed the lights as she crawled into bed, gently moving sleep leaden limbs to make space for herself. Almost as soon as she had laid down, the darker haired woman moved to curl herself into her side. 

“Took so long?” came the sleepy mumble.

Smiling in the darkness, the blonde pressed a kiss to the top of Hecate’s head. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“M’kay,” came the reply, murmured against her chest. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Hiccup.”

*

“Did I really transfer into Enid Nightshade’s room in your dressing gown?”

Pippa turned to regard the other woman over the top of her cup of tea. “Morning to you too,” she chuckled. “And yes, you did. Your hair was rather spectacular too. Still is, actually” 

Hecate turned to bury her face in her pillow, letting out a low groan. Finally, she turned her head enough that she could glare, with one eye at least, at the blonde was who was serenely sipping her tea in bed next to her. “Your fault. All your fault. You tired me out and did this.” She gestured vaguely to the unruly mess that was currently her hair. She seemed to recall a certain someone’s hands running through it with no small amount of enthusiasm. Tugging on it at times, even. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” smirked Pippa. 

Hecate rolled over so she could look at the blonde properly. “What did they even do?”

“You probably don’t want to know,” she chuckled in response. 

“Probably true,” she agreed, moving so she was sitting up next to her love with her back against the headboard. “At least no one will believe them if they tell them what they saw.” Letting out a yawn, Hecate shuffled closer, taking a sip of Pippa’s tea, only screwing her face up a little at how sweet it was. “Are you still staying tonight? Or are you looking to escape the madness?”

Pippa turned to press a kiss to the skin at Hecate’s temple, nuzzling into her soft hair. “I’m staying. I promised you I’d be here all weekend, and I intend to keep my promise. You have me all day and all night. Besides, I like being part of the madness.”

Hecate let out a snort. “Starting to think you’re mad.”

"Only just starting to?" the blonde chuckled. “Thank you for last night,” she added quietly after a moment.

“Shouldn’t it be me thanking you? You tired me out and let me sleep?”

“Exactly,” said Pippa. “You went back to bed and trusted me to handle it.”

Hecate turned to press a soft kiss to pink lips. “Of course I trust you. You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She gave the blonde a small smile before settling back against her shoulder. “And you never know, if I let you save Mildred she might be tempted to let you take her to Pentangles after all.” 

Tapping the darker haired witch playfully on the nose Pippa let out a bark of laughter. “Hecate Hardbroom! You like her really, I know you do.”

Vanishing the blonde’s cup of tea with a wave of her hand, Hecate shifted herself so she was straddling the blonde’s thighs, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. “I like my bed and you in it more.”  
 


End file.
